A large volume of medical information can be stored electronically for individuals or populations. For example, information relating to patients' diagnosed conditions, prescribed treatments, health outcomes, medical procedures undergone, and other information can be recorded across a wide variety of computing devices, such as servers maintained by different health organizations. Often, these health organizations may store such information in different formats, and may be configured to communicate according to different communications protocols. As a result of the numerous disparate systems that store such information, and the numerous protocols used for communicating with these disparate systems, requesting and obtaining such information electronically can be challenging.